


A Tricky Situation

by coldfusion9797



Series: For The Fans [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Joe and Ben talk Veronica casting for the BoRhap sequel.





	A Tricky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of total randomness for y'all...

"So listen," Joe says. "I've been thinking..."

"Oh no..." Ben groans.

"Shut up," Joe smiles, smacking him playfully. "I'm trying to be kinda serious here."

"I don't believe it, but shoot," Ben says, looking up at him from where he's laying on his back in bed, pressed beneath Joe.

"They'll have to cast Veronica soon, and whoever it is, I'm gonna have to get pretty personal with..."

"Obviously..."

Joe pauses, not really sure how to approach all this without sounding like an idiot. Maybe he should just give it up for a lost cause. 

Ben reaches up and smooths a hand over his hair. The touch feels good.

"What's this all about, Joe? You can't seriously think I'll be jealous?"

"No, I..." he begins automatically, but then realises that he wasn't entirely sure. "Well, that's not all of it."

"Oh my God," Ben laughs. "You did."

Now Joe feels a bit embarrassed, can feel his cheeks warming up a touch. 

"I dunno, it's just Rami and Lucy..."

Ben laughs more. 

"Tell me the rest of it, idiot."

"Well, I had an idea about casting."

And just like that, the mood shifts.

"Okay..." 

Ben said he wouldn't be jealous, but his voice has taken on a tighter tone.

"You said you wouldn't be jealous."

"I'm not."

Joe raises a brow at the obvious untruth.

"I'm not really. I just didn't expect you to have someone in mind. I'm not sure what to do with that."

"You don't have to do anything with it. I promise you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I just want to throw a name in the mix. I'd like to work with someone I know and trust on this."

"Fair enough," Ben concedes. "Who are you thinking?"

"Ariana."

"Richards?"

"Yeah. She even looks the part, don't you think?"

Ben takes a second to think it over.

"Now that you mention it, yeah actually. There is a resemblance there. But does she even still act?"

"She'd do this if I asked her to."

What they share isn't a conventional friendship, they don't talk often, but Joe would do anything for her if she asked him to, and he knows Ariana is the same. 

"I trust you," Ben tells him. "Do whatever you think is right."

"You don't think it'd be too incesty?" Joe checks.

Ben laughs again.

"What? Because she played your sister sixty-five million years ago?"

"Are you implying I'm old?" Joe asks indignantly. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." But the mischievous look in Ben's eyes says otherwise. 

"I'm only a couple of years older than you."

"Try eight."

"Seven and a half..." Joe grumbles. 

"But who's counting, right?" Ben says, folding his arms around Joe's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. And while it's nice, very nice actually, it doesn't answer the question.

He pulls back, looks down at Ben again, before they get carried away.

"So? Should I pitch it to Dex?"

"Honestly, I think it could only be good for the film. It would generate a lot of buzz."

It makes Joe happy that Ben likes the idea. If Joe has to kiss someone on screen, he wants it to be someone he's comfortable around, someone he can trust. Ariana is the only other person on the planet who knows exactly what his life has been like. The 'girl from Jurassic Park' has been through the highs with him, and the lows, and if he can share another high with her he'd like to do that.

"I'll call her," he decides.

"Okay," Ben says, gliding his hand down Joe's side. "But later?"

"Yeah," Joe says, leaning down to press his smile against Ben's plush lips. "Later."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Joe and Ariana's relationship is actually like. I just thought this would be cool, and Ariana does look enough like Veronica to play the part. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
